kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Vespertine
Brian Albert Cameron "Vespertine" Ziff (pronounced VES-PUR-TEEN), born September 13, 1986, is a singer-songwriter, pianist and photographer. He takes most of the photos of Kerli, her girlfriend. On April 27, 2012, he relased an album called The End of the World Suite. Photography Ziff uses a Canon 5D mk II with "a lot of extremely expensive lenses " while incorporating image manipulation (i.e. Photoshop). While he takes pictures of Kerli, he also seems to take lots of photos of himself shirtless, showing his sexy abs and chests. He hopes that by doing this, it'll inspire boys to jerk off to his sexy pictures. Music Brian, on his YouTube channel, used to post live performances of his songs and such as Little Photo Spy and The Trial; on April 27, 2012, he relased an album called The End of the World Suite, that include eleven original songs. On May 2, Ziff published a kind of teaser called The End of the World Suite, saying that it contains clips from the upcoming video for Save Our Souls. However, the music video for the songs it's not out yet. Relationship with Kerli When asked, Kerli described their relationship: }} In 2016, in the interview Kerli did with Pop Crush (here), the introduction says "before turning to her boyfriend, Brian, to talk about the music. " and, on her Instagram account published a photo of white roses, writing: and after removing the #713. It's known that the K713 it's used by Kerli and Brian and the 713 only referring about Brian. So, even if neither Kerli nor Brian said it officially, they're a couple. This page lists photographs about or taken by Vespertine. Shoot # (Unknown, 2010) for Army of Love Media use COVER - Army of Love (Remixes).jpeg| COVER - Army of Love (Remixes Pt. 2).png| }} Shoot #2 (Unknown, 2012) for ''Zero Gravity Media use COVER - Zero Gravity (Remixes).jpg| }} Shoot # (Unknown, 2012) for ''The Lucky Ones Media use COVER - The Lucky Ones (Remixes).jpg| }} Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) for ''Utopia Media use BZ_U_E2_zglyrics.jpg| }} Shoot # (Unknown, 2012) Known as '' Shoot # (Unknown, 2012) Known as ''BubbleGoth at E3 Shoot # (Unknown, 2012) Known as Kerli Is A Modern Day Princess Shoot # (Unknown, 2012) Known as My Sims Supernatural Makeover Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) Shot at the Madonna Inn Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Baby Spice on Acid Credits: *Shoes: UNIF *Pants: eBay *Top: Forever 21 *Sunglasses: Party store *3 Finger spiked ring: eBay *Neon strip spiked ring: Top Shop *Bubble ring: 1 dollar bin downtown LA *Gel manicure: DIY Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Oh My Goth Credits: *Veil Headpiece – Lip Service *Gloves – eBay *Blouse – Lip Service *Sheer Skirt – Rehab *Long Skirt – eBay Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – Hunicorn Dreams Credits: *Horn: Firefly Path *Dress: Forever 21 *Stockings: BonBon Lingerie *Shoes: Forever 21 *Pink eyeshadow: Lime Crime Shoot # (Unknown, 2013) Known as Mirror Mirror – New York, New York Credits: *Jacket – DIY Rainbow Fringe Jacket *Faux fur collar – eBay *Top – Simon Preen *Skirt – Lip Service *Stockings – eBay *Shoes – China *Rings – custom *Sunglasses – eBay *Bag – eBay *Long Skirt – eBay References Category:Photographers Category:Songwriters Category:People Category:Producers